Bring Me a Duck
by Hazulnutpower
Summary: In which David works for social services and Max is just a kid.


David's day had been normal, compared to others. He took a few calls, worked a couple cases, checked up on some he had already started, and worked his shift. By the end of the day he was tired from a good day of helping children have better lives, and was ready to go home and prepare for tomorrow. A slight buzz sounded from his pocket, and with a patient smile he removed his phone and answered the call.

"Hello, Chief! How's it going?"

"Get your ass over here. It's a bad one."

It was quiet. Too quiet. It was causing goosebumps to run up and down his arms as he huddled in a corner around his probably broken (again) ribs, a thin sheet pulled tightly around him. He tasted blood on his lips and bile in the back of his throat. He had to wonder why it was so damn quiet down the hall of their small shithole of a mobile home. Usually they were screaming bloody murder at this point, and one or both of them would come into his room/cupboard. He hugged Mr. Honeynuts closer, probably the only thing at this point that was supporting his ribs.

He was nervous, and getting more so. The longer the quiet continued, the more he could feel a dense ball of dread tightening around his heart.

The front door slammed. He flinched, cursing quietly and colorfully as it jarred his ribs. His heart beat faster, faster, and faster. He could hear feet pounding, bangs and bumps and yells sounding down the short hallway. His door opened, and light scorched everything it touched. He hissed as a shadow fell over him and there were more yells. A hand touched his shoulder and it hurt it was hurting him, and he had to get away. A hoarse scream tore from his throat, and he flung himself away, his ribs be damned. A sob ripped out of him, his breath caught in his throat, and he fell onto his side, screaming cries into Mr. Honeynuts' dirty head.

"Shit Boss, there's a kid in here!"

"Well get him out, dumbass!"

"We can't! He just bites and screams at anyone that gets close to him."

"Well call someone who can!"

David entered the decrepit house, horrified at the condition he had been called to. The house had random holes in the roof and walls, nails stuck up from the floor, garbage lay scattered over the ground. Most rooms didn't have doors, and the smell of cat pee and decay burned David's nose and throat. He pulled his shirt over his nose and mouth as he carefully navigated the destruction. At least someone had put neon orange electrical tape over the nails.

He caught a wave from the Chief and headed down the indicated hallway. The look in her eyes shook David, a look he only saw on the cases that really shook the woman. He sobered and followed the sobs he could hear from the moment he entered.

The world was slightly fuzzy around the edges, whether from all the screaming or lack of proper food or water, Max couldn't tell. He was focused on the the men and women in pitch black body armor, who were trying to grab him. He fought against them tooth and nail; not a finger was left unbitten.

Then there was nothing. The people were gone, and someone he didn't recognise was yelling in front of him. The tall dark skinned woman was facing away from him, not at him strangely. Then his attention was caught by a bright sting of red. It drew his eye to a head, then hair, then a face. Eyes. A nose. A patient smile. He swallowed and calmed his racing thoughts enough to take in the whole picture. A man, young and thin, was sitting on his knees in front of him in a dirty place he had no right to be in. He did not look directly at the little monster huddling in the corner around a dirty stuffed bear he should have grown out of a long time ago. He did not reach out to touch or grab. He simply sat, waiting. Then he spoke, calmly and controlled.

"Hi."

He blinked. That was weirdly normal for the situation.

"My name is David. I'm not going to hurt you, alright? I'm going to sit down, if you don't mind."

The man slowly, carefully rolled off his knees to sit on the ground, slouching comfortably in the middle of the grimy hallway, just outside his only safe haven.

"Are you hungry?" the man, David reached in his pocket for a granola bar. He set it on the ground a few feet in front of him. The form in the corner did not move. In fact, he didn't think he could move.

"Can you tell me your name?" the David asked. No answer.

"I'm here to help you, if you'd like. I could bring you something if you want."

This time the blob hesitated, then stayed with it's vow of silence.

David was persistent. "I could even have someone run to the store to get it, if I can't find it here."

This time the huddled form hesitated for only a second. "Water." it croaked. David easily got up and returned with a cup of water. The granola bar was gone, and he he smiled a bit wider as he sat the water cup in its place.

"Blanket." was the next request. David got up to retrieve it, and when he returned the cup was gone, only to be replaced with the blanket.

"Pillow." the voice was a bit stronger, and David was glad for it.

"Bowl."

"Picture."

"Duck."

David had a little trouble with that one, but eventually brought a yellow rubber ducky.

He was actually grinning as he sat it down.

"Anything else?"

"...out?" the small voice touched something in David. It sounded so hurt, so scared, he was reminded of why he had started with this job in the first place.

"Do you need help?"

The blanket covered head, nothing visible except for dark curly hair, shook back and forth. David stood, taking a few steps back. He gestured for everyone to get far back, and a small hand reached out of the blanket cocoon to push off of the floor. Slowly, the blanket slid down as the boy crept out. More hair was revealed, then more hair, then tan skin, then bright green eyes with dark bruises underneath, then a blue hoodie and a teddy bear.

He approached cautiously, ready but unwilling to run if need be. David let loose a huge grin, until he was smiling so hard it hurt. This was the best part.

"It's Max."

David nodded and held out a hand. Max hesitantly grabbed it, and the redheaded led them both out of the hellhole that had once been a home.

 **(A/N) AHHHH. I am SO excited for the new season.**


End file.
